Cup of Coffee
by Moonlit Eyes
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC Yamato Ishida gives a lesson on how to properly break up with someone based on his own experiences It took a cup of coffee to prove that you don't love me...


Cup of Coffee

by Moonlit Eyes

A/N: I was listening to this song...still am...and decided what the hell. For those of you who read King of Hearts...um...the next chapters almost done I SWEAR!!! It's just that a messed up the last chapter and have been trying to fix it since. sigh... Being a perfectionist sux :P

oh...THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, DUH! Nor do I own Cup of Coffee, that's Garbage's. I'm just borrowing some of the lyrics and the title…

Okay kiddies, here's a quick lesson on how NOT to break up with your boyfriend…

First off, never do it in someplace that you know that your boyfriend loves and/or frequents often.

_The day was nice, friendly, and most of all deceiving I would realize later. The sky was clear, perhaps maybe too clear, and there wasn't even a slight breeze though I couldn't tell as I observed the outside world from my favorite window seat at a small, quaint coffee shop just across from where my apartment was. I loved there, really did. Especially that particular seat because it had such a nice view of the street intersection, a perfect place for people watching._

"Yamato? Sorry I'm late."

"No problem, I was expecting it actually." I smiled, "your coffee's going to get cold."

Next, try to be sensitive and at least just act like you care. Honesty without compassion is brutality I believe is the saying.

_"Taichi?" I raised an eyebrow at my soon to be ex before sipping lightly on my latte. His own plain, black coffee was untouched and not a good sign I knew. "What is it? You call me out for coffee and then you don't even drink it?" I was smiling, I remember that. I was smiling and I was so content. I was happy, god damn it! I wasn't ready for what he was about to say to me._

"Yamato, this is it. This is the end. Geez, that sounds so corny," you shook your head and chuckled.

"What?"

"I don't love you. I mean, I thought I did but," you sighed and looked into my eyes, "I guess I was wrong, ne? Yama?"

"Wait, I don't think I understand," I'm glad that I hadn't been holding my drink right then, I think it would have ended up on his face if it was.

"I don't want to date you anymore. It was fun while it lasted but--"

"Fun, it was fun?" I interrupted, everything beginning to sink into me. The words, the rejection, the realization that I was serious when he wasn't.

"But," he continued anyway, "I can't do this anymore. I didn't want to string you along, y'know."

Then after saying it's over as best as you can, don't ask to be friends. At least when you know the other is still in love completely with you because friendship in that case would be too much and too selfish of you to ask for. Love can be formed by friendship, not the other way around.

_"Don't call me that," I think I had spoken then anyway. I think that's what said, but I could be wrong. I do remember you trying to grab my hand on the table though, and also when I moved away to I was out of reach._

"Don't be this way, Yamato. Come on, we can still be friends, right? It'd be such a waste," you tried to smile confidently but I'm glad that you couldn't. Real glad. "I'm mean, we've always been close."

"No, we can't," I shook my head this time, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, the exact brand you had me addicted to, that I'm still addicted to. "I love you, in a way that friends aren't supposed to."

"Yama…" then, as an afterthought (perhaps I had spoken before), "…to, Yamato."

And last, but not least, don't do it over something so common as a cup of coffee. Because you may not realize it, but if the person really did truly love you then that something could be a constant reminder to them. Example--

_"It took a cup of coffee to prove that you don't love me…" I whispered absent mindedly._

"What?" The look on your face, shock or worry I'll never know.

"Nothing, just a song I know. It matches so well right now." It was then I noticed in the reflection on the window of myself and the tears on my cheeks that, to this day, I regret showing.

"I'm sorry," you tried but I wouldn't allow it.

"No, you're not," I stood up to leave. Now that I think about it, I know why you had acted the way you did. You tried to be nonchalant, tried to act that this was nothing uncommon, just so it wouldn't leave any hard feelings between, right? You thought that was the way to keep the bond between us strong. You really weren't trying to be cruel, but it didn't work.

I turned to leave and you called my name. I remember chuckling slightly, trying to act brave as I turned back around. "Oh, yeah, can't forget," I threw some change on to the table to cover my drink, not yours, before glaring at the wall, "goodbye."

And I turned to leave the coffee shop for good and soon after I lost my taste for coffee. It was only natural right, after all…

--I can't drink any type of coffee without thinking about you and how you told me you don't love me over a cup of coffee.

Owari (The End)

And now for your enjoyment I present the inspiration…

Cup of Coffee

by Garbage

You tell me you don't love me over a cup of coffee   
And I just have to look away   
A million miles between us   
Planets crashing to dust   
I just let it fade away   
  
I'm walking empty streets hoping we might meet   
I see your car parked on the road   
The light on at your window   
I know for sure that you're home   
But I just have to pass on by   
  
So no of course we can't be friends   
Not while I'm still this obsessed   
I guess I always knew the score   
This is how our story ends   
  
I smoke your brand of cigarettes   
And pray that you might give me a call   
I lie around in bed all day just staring at the walls   
Hanging round bars at night wishing I had never been born   
And give myself to anyone who wants to take me home   
  
So no of course we can't be friends   
Not while I still feel like this   
I guess I always knew the score   
This is where our story ends   
  
You left behind some clothes   
My belly summersaults when I pick them off the floor   
My friends all say they're worried   
I'm looking far too skinny   
I've stopped returning all their calls   
  
And no of course we can't be friends   
Not while I'm still so obsessed   
I want to ask where I went wrong   
But don't say anything at all   
  
It took a cup of coffee   
To prove that you don't love me

Review, maybe?


End file.
